


Warm

by floralchronic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Trans Goro Akechi, my dysphoria was kicking my ass so i wrote this, you can pry trans goro from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralchronic/pseuds/floralchronic
Summary: I think you're perfect, even if you think the opposite.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Little comfort fic for all my trans masc pals who might feel not great abt themselves sometimes.

“Akira,” the brunette began, softly. “Do you think I’m disgusting?”

The other boy seemed startled by the question. “Where did that come from, Akechi?”

Intertwined under the covers with nothing but the fabric of clothes between them as the chill autumn wind howled outside, Akechi’s eyes wouldn’t meet Akira’s. His mind concentrating on the rise and fall of the other’s chest, feeling the steady heartbeat of the boy next to him.

“You didn’t say no.” A touch of bitterness in his voice.

A sigh escaped from Akira. “No, Akechi. You’re not disgusting.” Akira was frowning at the boy next to him, gently reaching to cup his cheek and turn his head towards him. “Why would you ask that?”

Goro felt his face get flushed with red; half from the embarrassment of the question, half from the sweet touches from the other. Gentle touches like this were still so foreign to Goro Akechi.

“Because I’m-“ he sighed, shutting his eyes in frustration. “Because I _feel_ disgusting.”

The raven-haired boy simply shook his head, his hands traveling to play with the long strands of brown hairnext to him. “Why would the most handsome boy in Japan say that?”

The other boy couldn’t stifle his soft laugh at his comment, even if it only lasted a second.

“Because I’m not like you.”

His reply was not wrong. Akechi was, indeed, quite different from Akira. Through all of their many differences, though, Akira understood the one he was referring to.

“You’re right,” Akira adjusted himself so he was sitting up, carefully lifting the other into his lap and wrapping his arms around Goro’s waist. “You’re not like me.”

Akechi turned his head around to look up at the boy holding him. “Which is why I-“

“You’re an inch taller than me.”

“What?” The brunette asked with a puzzled look on his face.

“You’re an inch taller than me. And your eyes, they’re are a beautiful shade of brown. Have you seen what they look like in the sun? They’re gorgeous, just like the rest of you. Even the parts that you don’t like. Just because you’re different than me doesn’t make you any less of a man, though, Akechi.”

“A-Akira that’s not-“

“Oh, you’re not as broad as me, either. You’re more slim. But you still have the nicest physique I’ve ever seen from any human being. And your hands,” Akira paused, intertwining one of his hands with Akechi’s, the difference in their sizes were noticeable. “Your hands fit perfectly in mine.”

Goro stared at his hand, fingers locked with Akira’s, the other boy’s thumb gently running over his own.

“Goro Akechi, you’re not like me. You’re perfect. You’re you, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

The brunette started to relax at the small affectionate gestures, leaning into the touch of the man holding him. They sat like that for a little while, letting the hazy tension fade away and welcoming the warmth of each other’s bodies pressed against each other.

“Thank you, Akira.”

“I mean it, Goro. I love you.”

“I know you do. And I love you too.”

The freezing November rain started to fall against the outside window of the attic. Goro Akechi never felt more warm.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me abt all ur lgbt pthief hc's on twitter @dtectiveprince!!


End file.
